


3am

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny doesn't usually appreciate being awoken in the early hours of the morning. But that's all about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

Johnny was in a strip club. No wait… he wasn't just in the strip club. He was a… stripper?  
As he glided up and down the pole in nothing but a pair of tight boxers he batted his lashes at Brian and Jimmy who were sat in a couple of seats right in front of his stage. He swayed his hips as he walked towards them and danced a little in front of the guitarist. He bit his lip as one of his hands ran down his own thigh, skimming over the fabric of his tight boxers. Brian leaned forward and shoved a $50 note down his underwear, winking and licking his lips sensually. He turned to Jimmy who's eyes were half-lidded with lust. He straddled Jimmy's lap and gave him a lap dance, the other's hands cupping his cheeks and squeezing every once in a while.  
"Why don't you give me and my friend here a private show?" Jimmy cooed into his ear and flicked his tongue out against the shell of his ear.

"Come on shortshit wake up!"  
Johnny shot upright and glanced around in surprise, Jimmy and Brian laughing their heads off beside his bed. Wait a minute…  
"What the hell are you both doing in my house at," he looked at the clock, "3 in the morning?" Jimmy and Brian smirked at each other before turning their hungry eyes on him. Oh boy. Somehow Johnny got a feeling that this wasn't going to be a normal house visit. Well considering how they were there at 3am there was no chance that it was going to be a normal house visit.  
"You've been kinda down lately. We thought we'd come and cheer you up," Jimmy told the younger man, running his hand up and down his tattooed arm teasingly. He looked into the drummer's bright blue eyes and quirked a sceptical eyebrow.  
"And you decided to do that at 3am when I'm supposed to be asleep?" he muttered. Jimmy shrugged with a harmless smile but giggled a little when Brian suddenly slapped his ass. Johnny could do nothing but watch them as they started to kiss right in front of him. He found himself becoming fascinated by the sight of Brian's hand tangling itself in Jimmy's luscious locks as they made out passionately no more than a foot away from him. They began to grope each other and moaned, Brian pushing Jimmy onto the bed. Johnny jumped in surprise at having Jimmy laying on his back across his legs whilst the lead guitarist straddled him and ground his hips down against the drummer's. Johnny could feel himself getting hard just from watching them. He didn't care if they were both men. All he wanted was for them to let him join in. The way they both moaned made him dip his hand into his pants and stroke his erection slowly in time with Brian's grinding. He heard Jimmy pant and mewl as Brian sucked and nipped at his neck, back arching up off the bed as he gripped tightly onto the other man's shoulders. His thumb dipped into the slit and his hips jerked suddenly. When Brian and Jimmy stopped a sense of disappointment flooded through him. Why had they stopped?  
The two men whispered something to each other and Brian stood up by the bed. Jimmy pulled the covers off Johnny and crawled up his body to pick him up and make the smaller man sit in his lap. He felt Brian move back onto the bed behind him so that he was positioned between both of them. He shivered as they started to kiss opposite side of his neck. He didn't know who was making him feel more pleasure; Jimmy with his sucking and his tongue darting out against his sensitive flesh or Brian nipping and licking his neck teasingly. They both had different ways of pleasuring people but they both made him feel amazing. Brian rocked his clothed hips against his ass which made Johnny grind against Jimmy hard. The youngest gasped at how it felt to have something pressed against both his dick and his ass. It felt… surprisingly good.  
"Mmm Johnny," Jimmy whispered passionately against the bassist's creamy pale skin. He tilted Jimmy's head up and kissed him the way he'd seen Brian kiss him. Brian's hands hooked into the waistband of Johnny's pants and slowly pulled them down until they were around his knees. He then moved away as Johnny pushed his tongue into Jimmy's willing mouth. Their tongues battled as they yanked Jimmy's boxers down and moved away from each other to strip fully.  
Johnny licked his lips as he stared at Jimmy's hardened member. Something gently brushed against his behind and he turned to see that Brian, also completely naked and sporting a hard on, was there with a sexy smirk adorning his features. The guitarist lay on the bed and crooked a finger at him seductively, beckoning him over. Johnny didn't hesitate to crawl between Brians legs and stroked the hard manhood that stood before him a couple of times before sucking the head into his mouth. He slowly pumped Brian's length as he took more of it into his mouth. He gasped when one of Jimmy's fingers suddenly entered his behind. It delved deep within the confines of his ass before pulling back out again. Johnny lowered his head even more and ran his tongue over the entire length as he hummed. Brian thrusted upwards into his mouth as Jimmy's finger plunged back into him again. He suddenly took all of Brian into his mouth though when he jerked his behind upwards after feeling Jimmy's tongue against his ring, finger still inside him. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked deeply. Jimmy's tongue swirled around his puckered entrance as he pulled his finger out in order to grab his hips. Brian moaned as he continuously thrusted his hips up into Johnny's mouth.  
"Ah god! You're better at this than you look," he groaned, Johnny bobbing his head. Jimmy's tongue eased slowly into Johnny's ring and the latter gently dragged his teeth up Brian's dick. Jimmy ended the rim job and slowly inserted himself into Johnny. The smaller man sighed against Brian who, in response, bucked his hips. He massaged the guitarist's balls, driving the man beneath him close to the edge.  
"You're nice and tight Jay. So tight," Jimmy growled lustfully as he gradually began pounding into him. Johnny applied more pressure to Brian's balls in time with his sucking and synchronised all his movements with Jimmy's. The ball of pleasure in his stomach kept building and when Jimmy hit the small spot inside him he moaned loudly which sent vibrations up Brian's cock. He mewled as he pushed Johnny's head all the way down to the base. Johnny gagged but continued to suck whilst taking Jimmy up his back passage.  
"Oh man I'm so close. I'm gonna… I'm g-gonna-" Brian tried to speak but cut himself off by crying Johnny's name as the first spurts of his cum hit the back of the smaller man's throat. The bassist took every drop that the guitarist offered him, swallowing until his orgasm was finished. He removed his lips from around Brian's softening length and rocked back against Jimmy to try and get him to hit his prostate harder. Brian sat up and made Johnny sit up a little too before wrapping his hand around the younger mans dick and jerking him off in time with Jimmy's rhythm.  
Johnny wrapped his arms around Brian as the pair of them shared a heated kiss. Jimmy's thrusting became more sloppy but harder and more forceful as he bit violently at the amber eyed one's neck. He sucked the spot a little before biting down again and repeating the process. The added pain mixed with all the pleasure he was feeling drove Johnny closer to the edge. He had to admit that Brian was an amazing kisser although in his opinion Jimmy was better.  
"Gonna make you cum so hard," Jimmy growled and thrust his hips particularly hard. Brian's hand moved rougher and faster and Johnny couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ah fuck! Ah fuck yes!" he practically screamed as he came hard over Brian's hand. He tightened around Jimmy and not even a minute later the drummer came too. The three of them fell onto the bed and panted as they came down from their highs. Jimmy pulled out of Johnny and placed a kiss on the back of his neck as they all cuddled up to each other with Johnny in the middle.  
"That was incredible," the amber eyed man panted. Brian chuckled and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.  
"So are you glad we woke you?" he questioned. Johnny nodded happily and they all fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Johnny had to admit though, before he fell asleep in these men's arms, that he had never been happier to be woken up at 3am.


End file.
